Shooting Star
by ButKlaineThough
Summary: This is a re-write of the episode Shooting Star. What if there really was a gunman, and an unfortunate Blaine found himself in their sights. Includes Hurt!Blaine and Caring!Kurt, also includes some scenes of violence.
1. Fear

A/N Hi! I'm super new to the fan fiction world, but very excited to be publishing my first. When I watched Shooting Star I was always kind of disappointed nothing actually happened, I don't know if that makes me mean but whatever. This is how I pictured it going in my mind, I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I wished upon a star and everything but no luck yet.

* * *

When the first shot was heard, we all had a collective moment of shock and confusion, sharing looks of 'Did you just hear that?'. By the time the second gunshot rang out the choir room erupted into chaos. Mr Schuester and Coach Beiste yelled for us to all hide as they ran to the doors and locked them. I stared around dumbly for a moment, fear overriding my senses, it was Artie that brought me back, attempting to wheel himself across the room with frantically shaking hands. I grabbed the back of his chair and pushed him behind the piano, lifting him onto the floor as the quote from so many movies played in my head 'Stay down', I nudged his wheelchair to make sure it was still within reach and then ran back to the others who were still stood, shell-shocked, staring in fear as I had been. I grabbed the first two people I came into contact with who just happened to be Kitty and Unique and shoved them across the room to hide by the bookcases, out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam doing the same thing, yanking Marley, Jake and Ryder after him as he crouched down behind the piano with Artie, I looked across to Mr Schue closing the blinds and moving to sit by the door, like a guard dog. He nodded at me and I moved over to Sam and Artie, who were huddled together silently, staring at me with wide eyes.

Another gunshot sounded, closer this time and followed by screaming and the whole room flinched in fear, Marley was crying silently into Jake's shoulder as Ryder sat with his jaw clenched, staring at the door. I could see Unique, she had sat herself so that her body shielded Kitty's, both had tears streaming down their faces as they clutched each other. Then I saw Coach Beiste, she was staring pointedly at me, making a phone shape with her hand, I nodded vigorously and then repeated the gesture to Sam and Artie. Both shook their heads, pointing towards where their bags lay abandoned in the centre of the room by their seats, Sam caught Ryder and Jake's attention and silently asked them, to which Jake instantly nodded and extracted the phone from his pocket, he passed it along and Sam passed it to me. It seemed I had been elected silently as the leader, the one with the responsibility. I took a deep breath and blinked hard to clear the tears from my vision and typed in 911, the operator picked up and I swallowed before starting to whisper as loudly as I dared.

'Help. There's a shooter, in William McKinley High school, Lima. We heard gunshots. Don't know what's happening. Help.' I jumped as another gunshot sounded, even closer than before, I noticed Jake had his hand over Marley's mouth, physically restraining her from making a sound, I cursed as I realised I had dropped the cell phone in my alarm and it had slid to the middle of the floor, I crawled after it, fear flowing through me as more screams echoed through the halls. I had almost reached it when the door handle to the choir room rattled and everyone stared in mute horror, I grabbed the phone and slid it back to Artie and started to crawl back to my hiding place. The loudest shot yet sounded and I flinched in fear and doubled my efforts to crawl as the door swung open, I just about made it behind the piano in time to not be seen. Everyone held their breath as we watched in the dark, two men with huge guns walked in, looking around.

* * *

My eyes widened as I realized Coach Beiste was crouched on the floor directly behind them, she slowly rose to her feet and then pounced on one of the gunmen, unable to see the other as her view was obscured by the door. The one she had tackled went down fast and soon they were rolling, each attempting to gain control as the gunman attempted to manoeuvre his arms in such a way he could hurt her with the gun without hurting himself. The fight was short lived, however as the second gunman swung his gun down, hitting her soundly across the back of the head with its butt and knocking her out. Both men chuckled and the second reached down to help the first up to his feet, a tremor of movement caught their eye and both turned their heads to see Marley, sat closest to them shaking in fear as she tried to edge away from them.

'Hey Sweetheart, aren't you pretty.' One of them said, casually strolling over towards her, swinging his fun as she shuffled backwards across the floor, strangled sobs escaping her throat. Ryder was holding Jake down in an obvious attempt to stop him going after his girlfriend and getting himself hurt as she shuffled closer to me, Artie and Sam.

'Don't be scared, we won't bite.' The other taunted, laughing as they continued to prowl after her, enjoying the pure terror in her movements. As soon as Marley was within arm's reach I grabbed her arm and pulled her behind me as quickly as I could, attempting to shield her with my body.

'Ooh we have a brave one over here.' The first guy said, gesturing towards me with his gun causing everyone to gasp.

'Up.' The second commanded, stalking the last few steps towards me and chuckling as I slowly stood.

'Let's see how brave you really are.' He muttered, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the centre of the room.

'Let them go, please.' I whispered, knowing I was in no position to bargain and yet feeling I had to try anyway.

'Actually good idea.' The first guy said, looking to the one who was holding me, 'There's someone in here we need to... let go.' His voice was mocking and made my breath catch in my throat as I thought of the other meanings of the phrase to 'let go'. The man holding me grabbed a chair and sat me down on it, aiming his gun at my head as the other strolled over to the other side of the room where Mr Schue was trying to keep Kitty quiet. 'Hello good Sir. If you could just come with me.' He said, pointing his gun directly at My Schue's face as he immediately stood and moved away from the girls. The gunman then backed him up to the door, and with an evil grin he opened it and threw our teacher out, locking it behind him. 'I never did like teachers.' He commented to the man next to me, and then turned back to the door and shot a bullet through, towards where Mr Schuester had been thrown.

Everyone stared in alarm when no noise was heard from the other side.

'Lovely.' He commented as he returned to me and took something out of his pocket, he then walked straight behind me and grabbed my arms, yanking them back forcefully, I bit my lip to prevent myself from making a noise as I felt a cable tie snap into place around my wrists. 'I can't stand people like you.' He commented, walking back around to face me again, from this distance I could see his piercing blue eyes staring at me angrily as his brown eyed partner watched warily from more of a distance, occasionally looking around the classroom to ensure no one had moved.

'Always got to be the hero. Protect everyone. Get all the glory. You sicken me, think so much of yourself.' Blue eyes hissed at me, poking my face with his fun as the venom of his words sunk in, my stomach felt leaden as I realised they were probably going to kill me. My gaze flickered from Blue eyes as his partner shoved the piano out of the way, ordering Kitty and Unique to join the others in a long line facing me. I stared at them and noticed everyone was crying now, staring back at me helplessly. A sharp pain erupted at the back of my head as Blue eyes hit me with the gun. I tasted blood and my vision wavered for a second, but I forced myself to lift my head upward to look at him, breathing deeply as I tried to ignore the pain which only seemed to incense him more, he punched me in the face and I felt my nose crush beneath his knuckles, blood spurted down me as I stared in mild interest, considering how angry Coach Sue would be for staining her uniform, my mind was unwilling to accept the situation I was in. 'Honestly, a male cheerleader, what even is that?' Blue eyes sneered at me as he thumped me in the stomach, winding me slightly. 'Probably only done it so you can perv on all the girls haven't you? You're disgusting.' He whispered, moving up close to my face as I tried to hold in the whimpers of pain.

* * *

'Is this the one?' Brown eyes inquired, standing dead still as he held a backpack in front of him.

'He'll do.' Blue eyes answered, walking to his partners side and taking something out of the backpack. I blinked through the blood that was dripping into my eye and strained to see what they were doing, I frowned in confusion as one extricated a tripod and fixed a small video camera to it, the other opened up a laptop and linked it to the camera. Brown eyes clicked a few things on the laptop and then all of a sudden a red light blinked on the camera and my image appeared on the laptop. I stared at myself and almost laughed at was a state I was in, covered in blood and looking so helpless and pained.

'Now all we need to do is get people watching, and to do that we need to give them something to watch.' Blue eyes proclaimed, walking over to me, my eyes stayed fixed on the screen, specifically a little box in the corner which stated '8 Viewers.' I looked on in bewilderment as I wondered if that meant 8 people were watching me, online, right then? These questions soon seemed inconsequential as Blue eyes started to beat me again, I felt my ribs crush under his onslaught, one of my arms hung at an odd angle and shrieked at me whenever I tried to move it and I had started coughing up blood. Everything passed in a blur, with every kick or punch that landed an insult was yelled too, but soon I couldn't concentrate enough to hear them and blackness started to surround me. It could have been 10 minutes or 10 hours later when Blue eyes' assault finally let up. I raised my head once again, unwilling to show how defeated I felt, my wheezing, painful breath caught at the sight of the screen, I looked like a broken doll, not a patch of skin was clean of blood. What shocked me most was that same little box, which now stated 452,148 viewers. Embarrassment flooded through me as I realised almost half a million people were watching me be beaten so awfully.

'What's his name?' Blue eyes suddenly demanded, aiming his gun at Sam who stuttered out his response.

'B...Blaine.'

'He even has a pretentious name. Too special for Jack or James aren't you Blaine, too good for average names. God, you think you're so above the rest of us don't you.' He snarled, reaching into the backpack and retrieving a knife as I watched silently, too exhausted to try to respond. He waved the knife in front of my face and then laughed at my attempts to wriggle away, my strength was failing and I knew soon it would give up entirely. Pain blinded me temporarily as he slashed across my chest with the knife, he laughed loudly, seeming to enjoy it as I cried out in pain, unable to hold in the sound of anguish and torment any longer. 'You, get his phone.' I heard blue eyes demand but couldn't seem to force my eyes to open to see what was going on, I heard shuffling and then once again a breath in my ear. 'You have a text Blaine.' He whispered and I flinched away from him instinctively, still unable to find the courage to open my eyes when I knew all I would see was the cold stare of my tormentor or the detached blinking of the cameras red light.

'It's from Kurt.' My eyes flew open at this and I turned to stare at him, my eyes searching his face in fear, silently begging him to leave Kurt alone, I didn't want him to see my pathetic, pained demise alongside so many others who were watching. 'Who is Kurt? You seem awfully worried.' He continued, laughing softly as he held up my phone for me to see. 'What do you say we... give him a call?' I shook my head as hard as I could without passing out, gritting my teeth at the pain but feeling only desperation.

'Don't tell me he's a fag too.' Brown eyes suddenly spoke up, his voice filled with revulsion, 'Fucking disgusting.' He snorted derisively.

'All the more reason to call our precious Kurt, I'm sure you want to say goodbye don't you Blaine.' Blue eyes taunted, seeming to enjoy my pain as tears filled my eyes. Unbidden, a memory flashed to the forefront of my mind 'I'm never saying goodbye to you.' Rang out clearly in my head, Kurt's melodic voice soothed me slightly, it seemed we wouldn't have a choice, we would have to say goodbye.

I watched blearily as Blue eyes unlocked my phone and scrolled through my contacts, quickly finding Kurt's name, the dialling tone nearly killed me, and I prayed silently that he wouldn't pick up, knowing how much it could hurt Kurt to hear from me like this.

'Hello? Blaine?' Kurt's gentle voice answered and I groaned slightly, hopes of him not picking up crushed.

'Hello there Kurt, how are you?' my captor asked smoothly, I heard Kurt's intake of breath as he asked in confusion,

'Who are you? Why do you have Blaine's phone?'

'Do tell me Kurt, what are you doing right now?' Blue eyes asked, completely ignoring Kurt's questions.

'I'm just getting home, from class.' His voice was suspicious, I kept hoping he would hang up but he didn't.

'Turn on the news Kurt.' Brown eyes commanded, having walked over and taken the phone from his counterpart, placing it on the table between them and myself.

'Why...' Kurt's voice trailed off as he obeyed, I heard the TV flicker into life in his house and then heard the news reader, she was talking about me. 'Oh my god! Please, please don't hurt Blaine!' He suddenly whimpered down the phone, I could hear Rachel questioning him in the background but she was ignored, Brown eyes rattled off a web address which I assumed lead to the site which contained the video of me, Kurt was audibly crying now as he pleaded with them not to hurt me.

'Oops, too late.' Jeered Blue eyes as he moved over towards me and grabbed me by the hair, yanking my head back. I groaned quietly as lights danced before my eyes, darkness started to close in but then I heard Kurt's voice, pulling me back.

'Blaine? Blaine honey can you hear me?' His voice rang out over my cells speaker, I whimpered in response, unable to form words. 'Be brave sweetheart, it's all going to be okay, be brave for me.' I could hear the pain in his voice and suddenly felt even more hatred to the two gunmen for causing Kurt to feel so awful.

'You're going to be okay Blaine.' Kurt whispered, obviously not believing his words any more than I did. I noticed brown eyes mouthing 'Goodbye' at me so I gathered my strength and started to speak.

'They... They're calling so that I... Can say Goodbye.' I whispered, scared by the amount my breath was rattling and how gravelly from pain my voice sounded, 'I love you Kurt.' I barely managed to get out, comforted that those might be my last words, at least they spoke of the strongest feeling I had ever felt in my life.

'I love you too Blaine, more than anything.' Kurt whispered back and suddenly Blue eyes was taking the phone away.

'Say goodbye.' He said quietly into the phone before levelling his gun at me, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, picturing Kurt in my head as I prepared myself to die. The first thing I heard was the gunshot but then loud banging, screams and a strange scuffling noise. The pain hit me next, it took over every part of my being as I yelled out, screaming as the torture overloaded me. It was a relief when blackness finally reigned and my mind played Kurt's voice one last time.

'I love you Blaine.'

* * *

(Don't worry guys, it's not finished. I wouldn't kill off poor Blaineykins.)

Thank you for your time! If you could find another few seconds to favourite, follow or review that would be absolutely amazing! Thanks :D


	2. Relief

A/N Hello! So this chapter was a little bit more difficult to write, it's kind of a filler before Blaine starts the healing process of both himself and his relationship with Kurt, there's also a perspective change partway through which I hope will be easy to spot. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review!

Chapter 2

The first thing I became aware of was blinding pain, it attacked my mind and forced a whimper out of my lips before I could suppress it. I could vaguely hear beeping around me, getting louder and faster as I felt my whole body tense at the awful torrents of torture washing through me, I became aware of voices, calling my name, but they seemed so far away. I wanted to ask them why they weren't helping me, why was I hurting so badly? I felt my muscles start to convulse around me, feelings of helplessness filled my brain as my control on reality slipped. Soon enough the comforting blanket of darkness consumed me once more and I almost sighed in relief as the pain melted away like a distant memory.

* * *

The next time I woke up things felt different, the pain was still there, but it was lessened, blunted. The sounds that had seemed so distant now felt real and close by, I could hear the quiet murmur of voices nearby over the steady noise of the machines surrounding me. The memory of why I was in this state all came rushing back to me at once, those cold blue eyes, the gun aimed towards my chest, the horror in Kurt's voice, I couldn't help but wonder who I had survived, there had seemed to be no hope for me. My mind suddenly registered something I hadn't noticed before, a familiar warm hand holding onto my uninjured hand, squeezing it gently yet firmly, so comforting. I took a deep breath, despite the pain it caused and forced my eyes open, hating lying so vulnerable and blind. Light assaulted my pupils, drawing a groan from me and forcing me to clamp my eyelids back down again. The hand holding mine quickly let go, they moved to what I assumed was the window and pulled a blind down, darkening the room to a more comfortable level. I slowly opened my eyes once again, blinking hard as they adjusted to the bright white walls of the hospital room. I blinked again and tried to turn my head slightly to see who was next to me, stopping immediately as my vision started to swim, they seemed to get the idea and stood up so they were directly in my line of vision.

'Kurt.' The broken word tumbled out of my lips involuntarily as my eyes searched his face, I whimpered as I tried to move my hand back to his, needing the contact.

'Hey you, shh its okay. A doctor is on the way right now to make sure you're okay. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, just relax.' He was smiling softly as he watched me, his azure eyes softened.

'How?' I whispered, clutching his hand as thought it was my lifeline, terrified that if I looked away he would disappear.

'I took the plane in, the first one there was. God I was so worried. You're going to be alright. They caught the nutcases, everyone is fine.' I nodded slightly, scrunching my face at the pounding it caused in my head, Kurt looked like he was about to say more but was interrupted by the appearance of a young blonde woman in a white stereotypical doctors coat, she smiled brightly at me as she moved closer to my bedside.

'Hi, I'm Doctor Lopez.' She greeted, the smile on her face translated into her chirpy voice, 'I'm just going to do a few tests with you since you got quite a nasty head injury and then we'll talk about your injuries. Your brother is on his way as we speak.' I nodded slightly to show I understood, noting the pain had lessened slightly and the swimming of my vision wasn't quite so violent. The questions were easy enough, my name, age and the current date were simple and I was pleased to know I hadn't lost any memory even if I was a little bit wrong about the date, how was I supposed to know I'd been unconscious for two days? Next she started rattling off my injuries, the length of the list scared me. 'Okay, so you have all the fingers of your right hand broken.' My mind flashed back to Blue eyes' evil grin as he had cradled by hand so gently behind my back before slowly snapping each finger, seeming to revel in my screams. 'Your right arm is broken, you have two bruised ribs and three fractured, the cut across your chest needed stitches as did the ones on your forehead, cheek and left upper arm.' I didn't even remember those, which worried me. 'Lastly you have quite a nasty concussion and a gunshot wound to your right shoulder. Your right hand side really went through the wars.' She joked and I couldn't help but smile at her attempt to lighten the mood. 'We operated on your shoulder and removed the bullet but you're going to have some pretty intense physio in order to regain full motion. It seems your concussion hasn't had much of an impact, thankfully. The headaches and unstable vision will wear off but they might return when you wake up for the next few days.' I smiled my thanks at her and she paused, chewing her lip slightly uncomfortably. 'We...Uh... Contacted your parents...' She started and I interrupted quickly when I realised why she felt uneasy.

'Don't worry. Too busy?' I enquired, not really caring. She nodded, frowning slightly as I rolled my eyes out of habit, regretting it slightly when the pounding in my head became stronger. 'Cooper's coming though isn't he?' I reaffirmed and she smiled again, nodding before quietly excusing herself from the room. Kurt sighed slightly and his head thudded down onto the bed next to my hip, I turned my head as much as I dared to look at him and when he raised his head again he caught my eye.

'Sorry, it's all been a bit intense.' He muttered, forcing a smile onto his face and seeming to forget I knew him much better than that.

'Don't apologise, I'm so glad you're here.' I whispered back, squeezing his hand as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds. 'Are you tired?' I asked, noting his slumped posture, his eyes opened again as a soft smile overtook his face.

'I'm fine Blaine, worry about yourself.' For a few seconds I lost myself in those familiar, beautiful eyes.

'I thought I'd never see you again.' The words tumbled past my lips and I immediately regretted them when Kurt's eyes filled with tears, he stood and slowly, haltingly, enveloped me into a gentle hug, obviously terrified of hurting me. I breathed in as deeply as my ribs would allow, cherishing his scent and revelling in the feel of his strong arms surrounding me. When the tears started I couldn't stop them, they came hot and fast as the sobs wracked my body, sending pain shooting though me, Kurt pulled back and took my face in his hands, forcing me to look him in the eye. 'I'm so sorry Kurt.' I whimpered, clenching my good hand into a fist to try and stop my convulsive heaving for air, 'For everything.'

'Oh Blaine don't even think about it. Sweetheart I forgive you. You made a mistake it's in the past.' He soothed as I clutched him closed, shaking as he stroked my hair gently and shushed me. 'You've been through enough love. Don't worry about us, we will be fine. I'm here for you and I always will be.' I raised my arm and clutched at the back of his head, burying my face in his shoulder as I let myself cry. I cried for hurting Kurt and losing him, for the fear and pain caused by those psycho's, for the pain Kurt felt because of that phone call and for the relief I felt right now, having Kurt back in my arms once again. I'm not sure how long I cured but eventually my tears dried up and I lay my head back in exhaustion, hiccoughing slightly as Kurt returned to his seat. 'Go to sleep my love, I'll be here when you wake up.' Kurt commanded and I nodded, allowing my heavy eyelids to slide closed, sighing in contentment as Kurt took up my hand once more.

* * *

As Blaine's eyes drifted closed I let my tears pour down my face, forcing myself to stay silent as he settled down into sleep. Sitting stroking the back of his hand had seemed like the most natural thing in the world, I drunk in Blaine's face hungrily, staring at his dark eyelashes which fanned beautifully against his stunning tanned skin. His hair, which had been washed, was in soft curls falling down his forehead, begging to be touched. I sighed to myself as I recalled how upset Blaine had been about what happened between us, that should have been the last thing on his mind as he lay on this bed so pained and broken. The past two days as I sat by his side, lying still and unconscious had caused me to re-evaluate everything I had thought about our break up, spending time unsure the love of your life would ever wake up changes everything. Suddenly I just didn't care anymore, all I did know was I needed Blaine more than anything I had ever needed in my life, my whole being screamed for him and I was tired of ignoring it. I raised his hand, clasped within mine and kissed the back of it, holding it to my cheek.

'Hey Kiddo, brought you some of this salad stuff I found in the fridge.' My dad burst in, eyes flickering to Blaine as he handed me my lunch.

'He woke up Dad!' I whispered, grinning in my excitement as I set Blaine's hand back down on the bed. My dad froze as he stared at Blaine as though he expected him to jump up and start tap dancing around the room, a smile spread across his face as he sat at his side.

'That's great Kurt!' He exclaimed, breaking off as his phone bleeped obnoxiously, 'Maybe soon all your friends will stop hassling me on when they can see him. Why do they think I'd know?' he grumbled good naturedly, smiling fondly down at Blaine. His phone went off once again and he groaned, setting his head in his hands as he stared at it blankly. 'Now that he's woken up will you turn your phone back on and deal with your crazy friends?' I could sense his frustration which was becoming almost palpable so I smiled and extracted my phone from my pocket and turned it on, feeling much more sociable now that I knew Blaine would be okay, I was scrolling through my messages when an incoming call from an unknown number lit up my screen, I stood and moved away from the bed and answered the call.

'Hello?' I asked quietly, still not fond of phone calls,

'Hi? Is this Kurt?' A fraught, stressed out voice answered me,

'Yes... Who is this?' I questioned, shrugging at my Dad who was frowning in confusion at me.

'Oh, yeah sorry. It's Cooper Anderson here. Are you with my brother? Is he okay?' He asked rapid fire, worry tingeing his voice,

'Hi Cooper,' I said more for my dad's benefit than anything, he nodded in understanding and sat back, turning the TV on, 'Yes I'm with Blaine, he woke up for the first time a little while ago and he seemed okay, he's going to be fine. He's in a bit of pain but they've got him on painkillers and stuff so yeah... He's looking forward to seeing you.' I heard a sigh of relief on the other end of the line.

'Thank God!' Cooper gushed, his love for his little brother radiated in his voice, 'I've been so worried! How was he? Was it a lot of pain? I'm at the airport now, waiting for my taxi to arrive.' He pretty much ranted and I almost laughed, totally understanding how he was feeling.

'He's going to be okay, don't worry.' I comforted, glancing back at Blaine who was sleeping soundly.

'I'm going to kill our damn parents.' Cooped cursed and I had a feeling he didn't realise he was speaking aloud. 'Waiting a whole day to tell me about this, who is too busy for their injured child? Jesus.' He was practically hissing now, his disgust evident.

'Blaine didn't seem surprised.' I commented and Cooper sighed,

'It's awful, he's in hospital and he doesn't even expect his parents to show. Anyway my taxi's here, I'll be with you soon. Thank you so much for being there for him.' I smiled slightly at this, remembering our first interaction where I'd practically screamed in his face after discovering his minor celebrity status.

'Bye Cooper.' I said quietly as I took the phone from my ear, sending a mass text to say Blaine had woken up and would be okay but needed a lot of rest, the replies pinged in immediately wishing him well and demanding I tell them as soon as they could visit. I ignored those, promising myself I'd reply later and turned back to Blaine, a smile lighting my face at the way my Dad was watching him so intensely instead of the TV he was usually physically attached to, he didn't show is concern in his words so much as his actions. I retook my seat and dug into my salad, feeling much happier after talking to Blaine, looking into his honey coloured eyes and seeing them looking back.

'You love him.' My dad said quietly, the conviction in his voice showed he thought his statement unquestionable, he was watching me carefully as I looked up from my food.

'I never stopped.' I replied, my eyes drawn to the sleeping boy once again,

'Kid, it's things like this that make you realise how fragile life is. I want you to be happy.' He continued and I shrugged noncommittally.

'I'm not unhappy.' Was all I found myself uttering.

'You and I both know you'd be happier with him. He'll be joining you in New York soon enough.' Dad asserted and I licked my lips in consideration,

'I never thought you'd be the one convincing me to go out with someone Dad.' I almost laughed as the absurdity of the thought hit me.

'Is it working?' He joked before growing serious again, 'I'm not saying you have to get back together with him, that's your call, but if that's not your intention maybe you should leave when his brother gets here. Blaine's been through enough and he's going to need people there for him.'

'I'm not leaving him.' I snapped, interrupting my Dad and clutching Blaine's hand a little bit tighter, when I finally looked back up he was still studying me, eventually he nodded as if coming to a decision in his mind and leant back to watch the TV. Blaine whimpered a little in his sleep, his fingers tightening around mine as his eyebrows drew together.

'K...Kurt.' He moaned quietly, I started in fear as his whole face scrunched up, repeating my name in his drowsy, sleep filled voice.

'Shh, I'm here Blaine. It's alright. Shh.' I breathed, stroking his hair gently as his face relaxed and a satisfied sigh escaped him as he nuzzled down further into his pillow. 'I'm never leaving you again.' I promised.

**If you want to follow me on Tumblr, my username is the same 'butklainethough'. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
